


Foreign Exchange

by asamandra



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: If you would ask him Bucky would say the two men whoruinedhim were two foreign students from a small country somewhere in Africa...





	Foreign Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adam29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/gifts).



> Adam29 made me do it... and I regret nothing :D

If you would ask him Bucky would say the two men who _ruined_ him were two foreign students from a small country somewhere in Africa. They started the same year as him but they didn’t need a scholarship - like him - they had parents who could afford the college tuitions. Bucky got a scholarship because he was a really good football player and when he moved to the college he thought he could share a room with Steve, his best friend since childhood. But they got different rooms and his new roommate was a tall, attractive guy called T’Challa. 

The first time he saw him his mouth went dry and his dick twitched in his pants. T’Challa was a really hot guy but Bucky was in the football team and the guys there weren’t really… open-minded. Quite the contrary. He knew he was bisexual since he was thirteen and had the hots for Corey, a guy who was in his Russian class. But they never got beyond a few sloppy kisses and some fumbling under the rafters. 

He and T’Challa got along really well. He was not only hot and had a cute smile, he was also a nice guy. He was messy as fuck but as long as he kept his mess to his side of the room it was okay with Bucky even if Steve got twitchy whenever he visited him. Sometimes a friend of T’Challa came over. He was from Wakanda, too, and he was even taller than T’Challa. Bucky had jokingly asked if all of the guys in his country were this huge in his country and T’Challa had laughed but M’Baku had nodded. The earnestness in his glance made Bucky shiver. He didn’t see the two share a glance and smile at each other. 

_It_ happened in the third week at the college. He just came back from training - his hair still wet since he had showered afterwards - when he saw T’Challa lying on his bed. The guy wore only purple boxer shorts and read a book. Bucky’s eyes darted to the huge bulge in the boxers and his mouth became dry. 

T’Challa looked up, took in Bucky’s appearance and started to smile. Bucky could feel the heat in his cheeks. He turned away and threw his sports bag onto his bed but when he turned back he bumped into something hard and solid. T’Challa’s chest. He stood behind him and looked down at Bucky, a smile on his face. 

“You checked me out,” he stated and Bucky’s ears felt really hot. 

“I… uh…” he stammered and licked his lips. “Maybe… I looked.” 

A broad smile appeared on T’Challa’s lips. “Yes,” he said and then cocked his head. “Did you like what you saw?” 

Bucky blushed again and T’Challa’s smile broadened. He reached out and shoved a strand of Bucky’s hair out of his face. Bucky licked his lips and T’Challa made a tiny step in his direction. His chest touched Bucky’s and he opened his lips. Slowly he leaned in and touched Bucky’s lips with his, touched his tongue with his own and put one of his hands on Bucky’s waist. 

Bucky opened his mouth and invited him in. He put his hands on T’Challa’s waist, too, and was astounded how soft his skin felt. T’Challa explored his mouth with his tongue and startled a bit when his knees hit the edge of his bed. He didn’t notice they moved, he was too distracted. 

Bucky fell on his bed and T’Challa leaned over him, his hand still on Bucky’s waist. They didn’t break the kiss and when he heard moans he realized they were his. 

T'challa let his hands run under his shirt and Bucky shivered when the other man teased his nipples, twirled them between his fingers, first the right one, then the left one. He arched into the kiss and moaned even more when T'challa ran his fingers through the sparse hair on Bucky’s chest. His tongue struggled with Bucky’s for dominance and his fingers ran over his flank to his waistband to open the button. Bucky had one hand on T'challa’s ass, kneaded it through the silk of his boxers. His asscheeks were solid and firm and Bucky felt his dick twitch in his pants. T'challa moved back a bit, grabbed the hem of Bucky’s shirt and pulled it over his head. His nipples were hard and he shivered again. With a grin on his lips T'challa leaned down to run the tip of his tongue around Bucky’s left nipple, teased it with his teeth very gently and tweaked the other one at the same moment. Bucky tried to stifle the groan with the back of his hand but failed. 

And then his bed dipped again and his eyes flew open. On the other side sat M’Baku, his head cocked and watched them. 

“Wha…” Bucky blurted and the man started to grin. 

“I knocked,” he said with his strong accent. “But you were… too busy to hear me. So I just came in.” 

T'challa smiled, sat up on his heels and leaned over Bucky to kiss M’Baku. Bucky licked his lips. It was just too hot to watch these two men kiss. And apparently M'baku had seen it because when he and T'challa parted he smiled and moved to kiss Bucky, too. 

Bucky was shocked a bit at first but he responded immediately. He put his hand on M'baku’s shoulder and opened his mouth. His beard tickled on Bucky’s chin and he loved the taste of strong coffee and toothpaste. He felt hands fumbling with his shoes and then with his pants but he was too distracted to actually care but when he felt his boxers disappear he broke the kiss and looked. T'challa sat between his legs and ran his hands up and down his thighs, a smile on his lips. Bucky’s dick was half hard and twitched excitedly when his hands were close to his crotch but he didn’t touch him. 

M'baku put his finger on Bucky’s chin and turned his head around again, kissed him, long, hard and passionately. He let his hands roam over Bucky’s chest, his thumbs flicked over his sensitive nipples. 

“Oh god,” Bucky moaned when he stroked his stomach and eventually touched his dick. He palmed it, cupped his balls and weighed them in his hand. More hands touched him, his nipples and he saw T'challa beside him now. Both men leaned down and each one sucked one of his nipples. Bucky arched again. His nipples were always very sensible and his dick hardened when they licked and sucked and nibbled at them. A hand - he couldn’t tell which ones - ran up and down his cock. 

M'baku - still fully clothed - slid down, kissed his stomach, circled his navel with his tongue before he licked along Bucky’s dick on the underside. 

T'challa moved up to kiss Bucky again. He teased his nipples with his fingers while they kissed and Bucky literally moaned in his mouth. 

A hand - M'baku’s - closed around his cock, a tongue dipped into the slit or circled around the head, tickled the frenulum and he rolled his balls with the other hand. Bucky groaned so obscenely that T'challa actually stopped to grin. 

“Get out of your clothes,” he said to M'baku und the man stopped sucking Bucky’s cock to undress. T'challa sat up, pulled up Bucky, too, and kneaded his ass while he kissed him. Bucky’s rock hard dick rubbed along T'challa’s in his boxers when he felt M'baku on the bed again. He pressed himself against Bucky’s back, his huge dick rubbing in his ass crack while he wrapped his arms around the other two men. He kissed Bucky’s neck and shoulder and moved up and down between Bucky’s cheeks. 

T'challa broke the kiss, shared a glance with M'baku before he told Bucky to turn around. He did it. M'baku sat down on the bed and Bucky licked his lips when he saw his huge, hard cock. Everything on M'baku was huge, he thought for a brief moment, before he opened his mouth to suck in the head of his dick. He barely managed to get in the head when he felt T'challa spreading his cheeks. 

A warm, wet tongue licked through his cleft, circled around his hole and dipped in. Bucky moaned when T'challa breached him but he didn’t let go of M'baku’s cock. He had wrapped his hand around the thick member and moved it up and down, licked and sucked the head, the slit and the frenulum. M'baku had his hand on Bucky’s head, toyed with his hair and he could hear him breathe hard. He could taste the precum.  
T'challa continued to rim his hole, dipped in with his tongue, fucked him with it, loosened his sphincter till he was all relaxed. And then he stopped. Bucky whined with M'baku’s dick still in his mouth. His hole felt so empty without T'challa’s tongue but when he heard a condom wrapper his own cock twitched in excitement and drippled some precum onto the sheets beneath him. 

Something wet and cold entered his hole - T'challa’s lube coated finger - and fucked him for a few moments while Bucky licked the thick shaft of M'baku’s cock, trailed the veins on the underside and around the head. And then T'challa removed his fingers and Bucky felt empty again. But not for long. 

“Are you ready?” he asked and Bucky let go of M'baku’s dick for a moment. 

“Yeah,” he moaned. He took a deep breath, relaxed and then he felt T'challa’s dick at his entrance and his hands on his hips. He was huge, too. Not as huge as M'baku’s member but Bucky groaned - half in pain, half in pleasure - when the hard length entered him. He breathed hard and arched his back, his hands squeezed around M'baku’s cock. He could feel it inch for inch until T'challa bottomed out and their hips touched. T'challa stroked Bucky’s back for a few moments, his ass and his legs until he nodded. 

“Alright,” he whispered and T'challa patted his ass. And then he started to move. Slow at first and it burned a bit but Bucky breathed slowly to relax some more. 

“Are you okay?” T'challa asked and when Bucky nodded he moved faster. 

“Oh my goooaaad,” Bucky groaned when T'challa hit his prostate. He could hear a chuckle and feel a hand landing on his ass. M'baku’s hand lay still on his head and Bucky remembered the hard dick right in front of him and hungrily he continued to suck it. With loud slaps T'challa’s body connected with his, shoved him forward onto M'baku’s cock and he could barely hold himself upright. His own dick was rock hard and leaked precum onto the sheets beneath him but he couldn’t touch it or he would’ve landed on his face in M'baku’s lap. T'challa held his hips and every now and then slapped his ass, he moved faster and faster and hit his prostate with every stroke. Bucky’s moans got louder, he licked and sucked the man in front of him and held his cock as if his life depended on it. 

Slowly he could feel the orgasm well up inside of him, his breath sped up and he was close, oh so close when suddenly T'challa stopped and pulled out. 

Bucky slumped down and literally whined. 

“What are you doing,” he panted when T'challa grinned at him. He leaned down to kiss him and then he kissed M'baku. 

“Your turn,” he said and moved back. Bucky’s mouth went dry. He was pretty sure with this monster of a cock M'baku would kill him, would tear him apart. But both men just grabbed him and turned him around. He lay on his back now, his legs spread and his cock lay on his belly and still dribbled precum. He was so hard, so close and wanted to come so desperately. M'baku put on a condom and lined up at his hole and with a hard thrust he shoved in. 

Bucky screamed because it hurt and it felt so good at the same moment. M'baku shoved in and shoved in and shoved in and Bucky wondered for a second if he would impale him but then he felt his hips connecting with his body and knew he was in. He stopped and looked down at him, reached for Bucky’s cock and stroked it, flicked his thumb over the head and jacked it a bit. 

Bucky couldn’t hold back the moan and T'challa used the moment to put his own dick in Bucky’s mouth. His balls lay on Bucky’s nose and he could hear the two men kiss above him. 

M'baku started to move, started to fuck him, slow at first but he soon sped up, Bucky wrapped his legs around his hips and held onto him when he moved faster and faster. His huge cock rubbed along his sweet spot every time and the stretch burned and felt good all at the same moment. He leaned his head back and relaxed his throat so T'challa could fuck his mouth. He had done it before but not with a cock this big and so he choked a bit at first, but when T'challa started to tease his nipples with his fingers he moaned again. 

M'baku sped up some more and Bucky felt the orgasm well up, felt his dick twitch, his balls draw up to his body and then he came. His back arched, his cock shot hot loads of his own cum over his stomach and he squeezed his ass so hard that M'baku came as well. He groaned, low and hoarse and Bucky could feel his dick shooting his load inside his body. 

T'challa didn’t move but when Bucky slumped down, he continued to fuck his mouth and only a few moments later, he pulled out and - with a hoarse scream - added his cum to Bucky’s on his body. 

Bucky could see the two men kiss above him again before both of them leaned down to kiss him, T'challa first, then M'baku. 

“Dammit,” he breathed after a very, very long moment of just lying there, drunk with bliss. “I’ll be hoarse and not able to sit for a week.” 

T'challa chuckled quietly. 

“But I think it’s worth it,” murmured M'baku beside him. 

Bucky turned to him with a smile on his lips. “We should totally do that again.” 

“Totally,” T'challa agreed and M'baku nodded, too. 

Bucky looked at the two of them and chuckled.

And T'challa and M'baku chuckled, too, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)  
> [clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)  
> Okay, because of all the stuff people wrote in the comments I contacted support and asked them if the story is okay and they told me "There is no rule against posting interracial fics here, and if your work is marked as Explicit or Not Rated, then it's fine to post porn as well."  
> But for now, for the first time here on this site I will block a story to unregistered users.


End file.
